superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock
Opening Credits * A Nelvana Production * "Rock & Rule" * with Songs by: Cheap Trick, Debbie Harry, Lou Reed with Iggy Pop * and a Special Performance by: Earth, Wind & Fire * Featuring the voices of: Paul LeMat, Susan Roman, Don Francks * "The War was over... The only survivors were street animals, dogs, cats and rats From them, a new race of mutants evolved. That was a long time ago... MOK, a legendary superocker has retired to OHMTOWN. There his computers work at deciphering an ancient code which would unlock a doorway between this world and another dimension. Obsessed with his dark experiment, MOK himself searches for the last crucial component - a very special voice." Ending Credits * Produced with the participation of the Canadian Film Development Corporation * Directed by: Clive A. Smith * Produced by: Patrick Loubert, Michael Hirsh * Story by: Patrick Loubert, Peter Sauder * Screenplay: Peter Sauder, John Halfpenny * Additional Dialogue: Anna Bourque, Greg Duffell, Larry Mollin, Deanne Stillman, David Young * Score Composed and Performed by: Patricia Cullen * Voices: ** Don Francks - Mok ** Paul Le Mat - Omar ** Susan Roman - Angel ** Sam Langevin - Mok's Computer ** Dan Hennessy - Dizzy ** Greg Duffell - Stretch & Zip ** Chris Wiggins - Toad ** Brent Titcomb - Sicary ** Donny Burns - Quadhole & 1st Radio Anncr. ** Martin Lavut - Mylar & 2nd Radio Anncr. ** Catherine Gallant - Cindy ** Keith Hampshire - Other computers ** Melleny Brown - Carnegie Hall Groupie ** Anna Bourque - Edna ** Nick Nichols - Borderguard ** John Halfpenny - Uncle Mikey ** Maurice LaMarche - Sailor ** and Catherine O'Hara as Aunt Edith * Art Direction: Clive A. Smith, Louis Krawagna * Design of Principal Characters: Frank Nissen * Additional Character Design: Charles Bonifacio, Dale Cummings, Chuck Gammage * Set Design: Louis Krawagna, Don Marshall, Paul Kivoche * Storyboard: Raymond Jafelice, Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith * Layouts: Raymond Jafelice * Background Rendering: Louis Krawagna * Animators: Anne Marie Bardwell, Dave Brewster, Charles Bonifacio, Robin Budd, Chuck Gammage, Frank Nissen, Bill Speers, Tom Sito, Gian-Franco Celestri, Mark Koetsier * Producer of Animated Special Effects: Norman Stangel * Director of Animated Special Effects: Keith Ingham * Director of Photography: Lenora Hume * Technical Direction & Design: Dennis Brown, Gord Hill * Supervising Editor: G. Scott LaBarge * Supervising Sound Editor: Tom Joerin * Original Sound Effects: Peter Jermyn * Foley: Terry Burke, Andy Malcolm * Voice Casting: Arlene Berman * Production Manager: Dale Cox * Ink & Paint Supervision: Joanne Merrill * Quality Control: Brenda Kelly * Assistants to Producers: Arlene Berman, Sandra Gardner, Susan Snooks * Assistant to Director: Carol Bradbury * Business Affairs: Lida Kalisz * Business Affairs Consultant: Peter Dey * Associate Producers: Michael Harrison, Ted Kernaghan * Layouts: James Craig, Michael Merrill, David Ross, Arna Selznick, Scott Caple, Don Marshall, Franc Reyes, Dale Cummings, Verne Andrusick * Backgrounds: Peter Moehrle, Maureen Paxton, Michael Doraty, Julie Eberley, Wayne Gilbert, Knud Skov * Animators: Roger Allers, Devenand Ramsaran, Terry Godfrey, Wendy Perdue, Elaine Despins, Dale Schott, John Collins, Louis Scarborough, Larry Jacobs, Ken Stephenson, Ralph Palmer * Animation Supervisor (Club Sequence): Ken Stephenson * Assistant Animators: Mary-Anne Atell, Bob Jaques, Ross Campbell, Brian Lemay, Tony Egizli, Linda Roy, David Plett, Rob Stupple, Gary Hurst, Michelle Jacobs, Janice Burton, Beverly Lehman, John de Klein, Sonja Ramsaran, Graham Falk, Dan Smith, Scott Glynn, Jeff Topping, Rob Ardiel, Gail Koczmur, Debra Collins, Ted Ravn, Mike Fallows, Tina Seemann, Brad Goodchild, Cynthia Swift, Peter Hudecki, Keith Ward * Inbetweeners: Robert Azzaro, Elizabeth Lewis, Harold Duckett, Jan Moffatt, Cherri Hurat, David Smith, Brian Lee, Scott Collie, Ron Migliore, Steve Fitch, Tahsin Ozgur, Sean Leaning, Grant Campbell, Roy Meurin, Dianne Ferry, Karen Munro, Patricia Knight, Gordon Stanfield * Effects and Special Effects: E.A.S.E. * Animators: Willy Ashworth, Debra Collins, John Collins, Gord Ellis, Linda Roy, David Thrasher, Peter Yamasaki, Mary-Ellen Young * Assistant Animators: Stephen Ashton, Barb Fish, Steve Fitch, Brian Lee, Lynn Yamazaki * Graphic Artists: Laura Shepherd, Kate Shepherd, Ricardo Spinace, Julie Eberley, Brenda Royce, Harry Punno, Pamela Marsales, Simon Harwood, Ben Ballon * Production Supervisors: Trevor Davies, Kevin Gallagher * Model Building: Peter Dewoney, Fred Huffman · Modern Pattern, Inc. * Model Photography & Photographic Processes: Dennis Brown, Gord Hill * Additional Graphic Design: Hiko Anima (Street Graphics), Bob Fortier (Hologram Sequence), Keith Ingham (Dream Sequence), Michael Merrill (Uncle Mikey Show) * Painters: Margaret Donaldson, Susan Price, Dana Orlando, Larry Lough, Leida Englar, Alma Roussy, Sheila McCusker, Lisa Wuohela * Xerography: Ron Harvey, Paul Hogarth, Denise Grant, Steve Nixon, David Temsey * Ink & Paint: Ann Collins, Val Fraser, Susan Albert, Lavinia Lyne, Rosemary Mihalyi, Ted Csizmazia, Ann Ferron, Mary Eklund, Marguerite Roi, Mary Hawkins, Carol Sterne, Teresa Jackson, Janice Leitch, Magda Botton, Angela Chalmers, Cathy Parkes, Kim Delany, Tina Poplawski, Sandy Feldman, Robert Snowdon, Derek Howard, Alexis Wallrich, Glen Binmore, Sheila MacDonald, Mary Jane Card, Ginny Milne, Alex Currie, James Poirier, Marija Fabek, Michelle Scammel, Dave Hill, Liz van Atter, Debra Joseph, Donna Wilson, Agi Krumina * Colour Models: Tim Blanks, Anna Bourque, Ellen Eyman * Quality Control: Barb Sachs, Don Lauder, Diana Lye, Tyler Baylis, Betty Donaldson, Rob Kirkpatrick, Patricia Sito, Lilliane Andre, Tina Seemann, Les McBride * Cel Cleaners: Cynthia Moehrle, Regina Salman, Ed Ackerman, Denis Gonzalez, Margaret Donaldson, Veronica Oldham, Leida Englar, Darren Coolen, Martin Magusa, Steve Fegelman, Bob Chambers, Gord Haney, Betty Donaldson, Rob Sadler, Doug Strauss * Animation Camera: Richard Pimm, David Altman, Barb Sachs, Jim Christiansen, Steve Fegelman, Tom Henderson, Karl Magan, Cameron Gaul, Stephen Feldman, Paul Webster * Special Photographic Effects: Dennis Brown, Lenora Hume * Technical Consultants: Wyndham Hannaway, Ken Jones * Multiplane Animation Stand Manufactured by: Mechanical Concepts * Electronic Control System: Elicon® * Assistant Editor: Rob Kirkpatrick * Sound Effects Editors: Peter Thillaye, Rod Crawley, Gord Thompson * Post Production Supervisor: Paul Quigley * Re-Recording Mixers: David Appleby, Donald White * Mixed at: Film House * Mixed by: Elius Caruso * Negative Cutting: T.N.T. Negative Cutting Services Ltd. * Production Office: Ingrid Snov, Patricia Burns, Eric Zhelka, Michelle Scammel, Barbara Bjarnason, Mike Ash * Accounting: Marion Pennelli, Sandra Dyer, Henri Paluszkiewicz, Sonja Ralph, Frank Diteljan * Trustee: The Canada Trust Company * Staff Dietician: Gerry Wills * Pre-Marketing Consultant: Seth Willensen * Maket Research: Sandra Gardner * Performer References: ** Omar - Tom Joerin, Michael Merrill ** Angel - Tina Poplawski ** Stretch - Brent Titcomb ** Dizzy - Ron Hedland * Photography: Henri Fiks, C.S.C. * Lights: Jock Brandis * Assistants: Greg Farrow, Derek Howard * Costumes/Make-Up: Julia Bourque * Staff Dietician: Gerry Wills * Score Produced by: Patricia Cullen, David Greene * Piano and Synthesizers - Patricia Cullen * Guitars - Toby Swann * Bass - Shane Adams, Jim Morgan * Saxophone - Katherine Moses * Percussion - Matt Zimbel, Rick Lazare * Recorded and Mixed at: Mars Studios, Round Sound, Manta Sound, Eastern Sound * Engineers: David Greene, Bob Federer, Jim Morgan Songs * "Angel's Song" * "Invocation Song" * "Send Love Through" ** Written by: Chris Stein & Debbie Harry ** Vocals - Debbie Harry ** Guitars & Bass - Chris Stein ** Drums - Lenny Fern, Clem Burke ** Violin - Walter Steding ** Producer - Chris Stein ** Engineers - Joe Arlotta, Roger Keay ** Recorded and Mixed at Blank Tape ** Chris Stein, Debbbie Harry and Clem Burke appear courtesy of Chysalis Records * "Send Love Through: Finale" ** Written by: Chris Stein & Debbie Harry ** Arranged by: Patricia Cullen ** Vocals - Debbie Harry, Robin Zander ** Guitars - Chris Stein, Rick Nielsen, Toby Swann ** Drums - Clem Burke ** Synthesizers - Patricia Cullen ** Producer - Chris Stein ** Recorded at Blank Tape, N.Y., Pierce Arrow, Chicago ** Mixed at The Factory, N.Y. * "Pain & Suffering" ** Written by Iggy Pop with Ivan Král ** Vocals - Iggy Pop ** Guitars - Rob Du Prey, Ivan Král ** Bass - Mike Page ** Drums - Doug Downe ** Producer - Chris Stein ** Engineers - Joe Arlotta, Roger Keay ** Recorded at Blank Tape, N.Y. * "My Name is Mok" * "Triumph" ** Written and Produced by Lou Reed ** Lead Vocals and Guitar: Lou Reed ** Keyboards: Michael Fonfara ** Guitars: Stuart Heinrich, Chuck Hammer ** Bass: Ellard J. Boles ** Drums: Michael Suchorsky ** Background Vocals: Avery Sommers, Heather B. Withers, Trudy Bayne ** Engineer - Sean Fullan ** Recorded at RCA Studios, N.Y. ** Lou Reed appears courtesy of RCA Records, Inc. * "Born to Raise Hell" * "I'm the Man" * "Ohm Sweet Ohm" ** Written by: Rick Nielsen ** Performed by: Cheap Trick ** Lead Vocals and Guitar - Robin Zander ** Lead Guitar - Rick Nielsen ** Drums - Bun E. Carlos ** Bass - Pete Comita ** Producer - Jack Douglas ** Engineers - Rob O'Brian, Lee De Carlo ** Remixed by - Stan Vincent ** Published by Adult Music (BMI) ** Recorded at The Record Plant, N.Y., L.A. ** Cheap Trick appears courtesy of Epic Records * "Dance, Dance, Dance" ** Written by: Beloyd Taylor ** Performed by: Earth Wind & Fire ** Drums - Fred E. White ** Bass - Verdine White ** Guitars - Roland Bautista, Beloyd Taylor ** Keyboards - Larry Dunn ** Vocoder - Michael Boddicker ** Percussion - Paulinho Da Costa ** Trumpets - Jerry Hey, Michael Harris, Gary Grant ** Saxophone - Donald Myrick ** Trombone - Lui Lui Satterfield, Bill Reichenbach ** Horn Arrangements - Jerry Hey ** Produced by - Maurice White ** Published by Modern American Music, Saggifire Music ** Engineered by - George Massenburg, Alan Sides ** Recorded at George Massenburg Studio, Davien Sound, Hollywood Sound Studio ** Earth, Wind & Fire appears courtesy of CBS Records * "Hot Dogs & Sushi" ** Written by: Patricia Cullen and Melleny Melody ** Vocals - Melleny Melody ** Guitar - Toby Swann ** Synthesizers - Patricia Cullen ** Saxophone - Katherine Moses ** Bass - Dan Colomby ** Drums - Billy Bryans ** Percussion - Matt Zimbel, Rick Lazar ** Producer - Patricia Cullen ** Recorded at Round Sound, Eastern Sound, Toronto ** Engineered by - David Greene * Voice Recording: Eastern Sound * Titles & Opticals: Film Opticals * Special Thanks to the National Film Bond for additional camera facilities. * Lab & Colour Processing: Film House * © MCMLXXXIII The Canada Trust Company · All Rights in This motion picture Reserved Under International Conventions. * Approved No. 26867 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theatres * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prossecution. * ROCK & RULE from MGM/UA Entertainment Co. Category:Nelvana Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Canada Trust Category:Canadian Film Development Corporation (CFDC) Category:Anaguel Films Category:Dratsco Category:Famous Players Category:MGM/UA Entertainment Company Category:Anthem Pictures Category:Unearthed Films Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits